


Destiny Fulfilled

by helsinkibaby



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, F/M, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard the sobbing first…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Fulfilled

She heard the sobbing first. Sobbing that was very familiar, both in tone and in content. Phoebe and Piper. Both crying. Both saying her name. Both saying variations of “No,” and “Wake up,” and “Don’t leave us.”

It seemed to take her a very long time to open her eyes.

When she did, she was looking down at the manor from very far away, through a mist of white. She could see – just about see, because it was receding from her – or was she the one who was receding? – Phoebe and Piper, kneeling beside someone.

With a shock, she realised it was her.

It was her, and her eyes were open and she was staring up at the ceiling, unseeing, and her sisters were begging her not to leave them, and she was looking at it all, tears rolling down her cheeks…

And then it was all vanished to white, and there were familiar hands on her shoulders, a familiar voice at her ear. “Prue… Prudence… it’s all right… you’re safe now…”

“Grams?” Prue whirled around, pulling her grandmother into a tight embrace, squeezing her eyes shut as Grams held her just as tightly, but only for a moment. Then she pulled back, looking into the older woman’s worried eyes. “Grams, what happened?”

“You saved Piper… and Phoebe…” came the reply.

“But what about me? I can go back, right?” No answer. “Right?”

Slowly, Grams shook her head. “Darling… your life is here now.”

More tears fell down Prue’s cheeks as she shook her head violently. “But… Piper… and Phoebe… they need me Grams… my life is down there, you know that… there must be something I can do… Grams please….”

But through it all, Grams shook her head sorrowfully. “This is how things are supposed to be,” she said quietly, narrowing her eyes as she looked at something over Prue’s shoulder. “But I think there’s someone who can explain it better than I can.”

Prue frowned, not understanding, turning around when Grams said nothing, just pointed her hand.

For a second, she couldn’t see anything. Then the mist cleared to reveal a two-seater swing, a shadowy figure standing before it. A man, tall, dark hair… blue jeans… white shirt… her heart supplied the answer while her brain was still processing the information, and while she didn’t remember moving, she must have, because she was in his arms, and he was holding her tightly. He smelled just like she remembered when she buried her head in his shoulder, and she was crying again, but these were good tears.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered when she could finally speak, and the grip around her waist lessened as she was allowed lean back just enough so that they could see one another.

Andy’s face was creased in a smile. “I missed you too,” he told her, running a hand over her cheek. “I’ve been waiting for you… I just didn’t think it’d be so quick.”

Prue nodded, looking back at where Grams had been standing, not surprised to see that she’d vanished. “So… you mean I’m…”

“Yeah… but remember what I told you once before? That everything happens for a reason?” When she nodded, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I gave up my life to save you and your sisters… you’ve just done the same thing. That was our destiny Prue… yours and mine… it was the same all along.”

Which made a lot of sense to Prue; after all, a common destiny explained why they’d never been able to let go of one another. “So what happens now?” she wondered. “What do you do when your destiny is fulfilled.”

“We find a new one,” Andy told her, a small smile playing around his lips. “Remember the last time I saw you?”

She did, very well. A kiss that had haunted her dreams, the words “I’ll always be there for you Prue,” and Andy, vanishing in a blur of white light…

It came to her then.

A blur of white light.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Andy laughed, and it warmed her soul from the inside out, because she’d missed that sound more than she’d even realised. “Nope… and we’ve got a lot of work to do.” His hands slid down, intertwining their fingers together. “Are you with me Prue?”

She didn’t even have to consider her answer, a wide smile spreading across her face. “Hey,” she said as they vanished together in the same blur of white light, “Who am I to argue with destiny?”


End file.
